<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needs in the Darkness by keyflight790</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217279">Needs in the Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790'>keyflight790</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Belts, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If he <i>needed</i>, Harry knew he could go to his Master and ask. He’d be rewarded, most of the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needs in the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts">onereader</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my betas, Thunderof Dragons and Primaveracerezos!</p><p>Based off of this <a href="https://biromance.tumblr.com/post/185537813270"> smutty gif.</a></p><p>Gifting this to Bella, because I know how much she enjoys Draco with his sleeves rolled up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark. To Harry, at least. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that the room was dimly lit with flickering candles, but the blindfold across his eyes blocked out any remnant of light.</p><p>He didn’t mind the absence of one of his senses. It heightened all of his other ones. </p><p>Like his hearing. He was positioned on the floor, his knees pressed uncomfortably against the hard concrete as he waited for the barely audible turn of the doorknob and the very distinct tap of his Master’s shoes as he walked toward his prey.</p><p>“Potter,” his Master drawled in his posh voice that always gave Harry chills. Even when they were younger, the way he said Harry’s surname made his cock twitch deliciously.</p><p>He knew better to respond, not even moving his head towards the noise. Instead, he kept his chin tucked to his chest in submission, not wanting to break any rules, especially so early in the evening.</p><p>Harry heard his Master sit in the wooden chair right behind him. Harry could practically picture him there, trousered legs spread, a crisp white shirt bound tightly across his chest, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. All held together by thin, black suspenders for Harry to grip or hook himself onto.</p><p>His Sir wore that outfit every time they played, and it had built such an effect on Harry that now when he saw black suspenders, he’d get so hard he’d want to find an empty cubicle and wank himself raw.</p><p>He wouldn’t, of course. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself without permission. But he could still <em> want </em>.</p><p>If he <em> needed</em>, he knew he could go to his Master and ask. He’d be rewarded, most of the time.</p><p>That was why he was bared naked in their playroom after all. He'd asked to be blindfolded. He knew by the end of the night, he would beg for release.</p><p>And if he was a good boy, that release might just be granted.</p><p>Harry focused on the smallest of sounds, the slight shuffle of leather boots against the concrete, the heaviness of his own breath as the anticipation built. He waited, unmoving, until he was told exactly what to do.</p><p>When they had first started playing, Harry had found the waiting to be the hardest part. He was a man of action, jumping into situations without thinking. Now, though, he relished the silence, the calm before the storm. The way his Master’s eyes felt trailing over his flesh, deciding which part to explore first.</p><p>“You’ve been so good for me,” Sir spoke, and Harry’s skin broke out in goosebumps at that sultry voice. “Asking me to punish you.”</p><p>Despite being blindfolded, Harry closed his eyes and let his Master’s words sink in. It had taken so long for them to get to this place. To overcome their past and whittle down the snark and bite until they were left with their raw and open desires, not just for this lifestyle, but for each other.</p><p>Admitting what he wanted was always hard for Harry. In the cupboard, his desires were discarded like yesterday’s breakfast, and during the war, well, thinking about his needs had just seemed... selfish. Now, however, he had someone that cared if he was happy and would move mountains to make it so.</p><p>“Stand up,” Sir commanded, and Harry snapped open his eyes, still only seeing darkness. He pushed up on his palms, manoeuvered to his feet as quickly as possible, and stood. </p><p>“Good boy.” </p><p>Harry shuddered at the praise and focused on staying still, staying silent until his next command. Finally, he could hear the distinct tapping of his Master’s hand on his leg.</p><p>“Over my thigh, Potter,” Sir growled, and Harry’s cock twitched eagerly. He knew what was coming. Now that he was giving that directive, Harry couldn’t wait until his whole body was alight with his Master’s touch.</p><p>Deft hands cinched him at the waist and helped him bend himself over the sturdy thighs of his Master. He leaned forward, letting gravity take hold until his body rested against the silk fabric of trousers and his fingers lay flat against the concrete floor.</p><p>“Ten with my palm,” he said, and Harry felt the smooth pads of his fingers dance across his naked bottom until they cupped his skin roughly. “And then ten with my belt.” </p><p>Harry wanted to groan, his cock hard and nestled between his Master’s thighs, but he bit his lip to stop it, not wanting to make any noise and risk his chance at pleasure. Instead, he closed his eyes again, focusing on breathing through his nose as he felt Sir’s hands rubbing up and down his skin.</p><p>The first swat happened quickly, as did the second and third, and soon Harry could only concentrate on the force, the brisk sting, and the loud clap of noise filling the room. His Master’s hand continued to fly, hard and fast across his bare buttocks, and by the time his ten spankings were distributed, Harry could barely hold back the whines erupting from his throat.</p><p>“Thank me for spanking you, Potter,” his Master ordered. “You may speak.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry released from his previously clenched teeth.</p><p>His Master shifted in his chair, and Harry could hear the light clink of his buckle. “Now ask me for my belt.”</p><p>“Please, Sir, please spank me with your belt,” Harry said in a rush, rolling his hips in his eagerness. He wished he could see it, see his Master’s suspenders and trousers, and his thin black belt with the gold buckle as he folded it in half for Harry’s punishment.</p><p>Master’s palm met his tender arse again in a breathtaking <em> Whack! </em> “Did I give you permission to move?”</p><p>“No, Sir.” Harry bent his fingers, wishing he had something to clutch against the hard concrete.</p><p>“Correct.” There was a pause, and Harry panicked, thinking their play might be over due to his indiscretion. However, much to his delight, only a moment later, he heard the delicious sounds of a belt being untethered from its loops. </p><p>He heard his Master folding his belt in half before he felt the lush leather rubbing across his sensitive backside.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry said, trying not to clench in anticipation. He heard the air shift before feeling the crack of leather spread across his arse. Harry let out a groan, trying to keep his feet planted on the floor so he didn’t risk rutting greedily into his Master’s thighs.</p><p>The slaps of his Master’s belt kept raining down on him, one after the other, until pain flared across Harry’s backside, heating his skin until every touch felt like exquisite fire.</p><p>Much too soon, Harry heard the belt clamour to the concrete floor. Part of him wanted to ask for more, his backside sensitive but still itching for touch.</p><p>Just when he had built up the courage to ask, he felt his Master’s hands on his thigh. </p><p>“Hold yourself up, Potter.” His voice filled Harry’s ears as his thigh was lifted and his knee was bent. He walked his hands in front of the chair as his legs were spread to each side of his Master’s hips.</p><p>Harry dropped his hands back down so his palms were flat to the concrete, his fingers splayed out to give him better leverage. He felt so exposed; even though he had been naked through their entire session, the fact that his thighs were spread so far, revealing the most private part of himself for his Master to do whatever he wanted, made him feel so incredibly vulnerable.</p><p>“Gorgeous,” Sir growled as he scraped his fingernails across Harry’s sensitive arse cheeks, sending ripples of sensation and pleasure throughout his entire body. His arse flexed, wanting to buck back into his Master’s touch, but he couldn’t. Harry focused on staying still as Sir continued to caress his heated skin.</p><p>His thighs were burning, positioned so far above his head, as he struggled to keep his balance across his Master’s thighs, but the strain only heightened his pleasure, his want for release. He arched his feet, hooking his toes around the back of the chair for added stability as he felt the smooth pads of his master’s fingers begin to circle his hole. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry gasped when a slicked finger teased his entrance. His body quivered as the tension of holding his body and the anticipation of his release overcame him, until all he could focus on was that touch against his need, his desperation making him whine. </p><p>“You want this?” Sir asked, adding pressure to his touch. “Me inside of you?”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, please,” Harry cried. Every touch, every sensation was spreading over him like wildfire, so strong he could barely breathe, but he also felt more alive than ever.</p><p>“You wouldn’t even care if it was just my finger, would you?” his Sir teased, pushing one in just to pull it right back out. “You’d be grateful for anything I give you.”</p><p>Harry clenched his arse again, trying to hold onto his Master’s finger even as it withdrew. “Yes, please, anything,” Harry babbled. He wanted, needed everything, anything, whatever he could get. </p><p>“You’re so good, so hot, Potter,” his Master growled as he inserted his slick finger again. This time, instead of withdrawing, he twisted it upward, curling his finger as he teased the spot deep within him. Harry could feel the metal ring at the base of his Master’s long fingers, pressing against his needy hole. The thought of that pure symbol of their love made Harry feel so safe, so adored, and so ready to show his Sir how much he loved and needed him as well.</p><p>“Ungghh,” Harry moaned, fully aware that he was panting, his palms slick with sweat as he held his contorted body at his Master’s mercy. Sir inserted another finger, and Harry keened, no longer able to stop his hips from rutting against the silk trousers of Sir’s thigh.</p><p>It felt so good on his long-neglected cock that Harry continued to rut against his Master’s leg. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was fully aware he was breaking the rules, but he couldn’t focus on that. </p><p>His focus was entirely on his Master’s fingers as they delved into his entrance and the merciful friction that came with his thrusts. He was so close, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted to ask his Master for permission to fulfill his powerful need. </p><p>“Pl-please, <em> please, </em>Sir,” Harry begged, hoping his Master could hear the desperation in his voice, how close he was to coming. How much he needed his release. His eyes were wide open behind his blindfold, and Harry itched to see anything, the grey concrete, the black of his Master’s shoe, the golden buckle of his belt where it was cast to the floor. </p><p>The fingers inside of him sped up, plunging in and out of his tight entrance as they teased him closer and closer to the edge. Harry could only whine, crying out in desperation, hoping he could hold out until he heard<span>—</span></p><p>“You may come,” his Sir commanded, and Harry finally let himself tip over the mountain he had been climbing for the past half-hour, for the past week. His orgasm overcame him, and Harry could feel his body convulse in pleasure. </p><p>All of his tensions spilled out of him as Harry cried out in relief, his whole body focused on his Master’s touch, his fingers, his thighs. He felt so safe and adored as he was fulfilled with pleasure.</p><p>His Master withdrew his fingers and ran them lightly up and down Harry’s thighs. “Perfect, perfect Potter,” he praised, before casting a Cleansing Charm on his hands.</p><p>His nails then dug into the sensitive heat of his backside, clawing until Harry cried out in pain.  “However, you moved without permission and dirtied my favourite trousers. I think a real punishment is in order, don’t you?”</p><p>Harry’s forearms throbbed in pain as the blindfold was Vanished away. He blinked into the dim light of the room before answering. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.</p><p>Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>